<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Visiting Uncle Max by Sivan325, SivanShemesh (Sivan325)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26913679">Visiting Uncle Max</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325'>Sivan325</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/SivanShemesh'>SivanShemesh (Sivan325)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>HM Prompts 500 words or less [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Bittersweet, M/M, Minor Character Death, Parents Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Prompt Fic, Supportive Magnus Bane, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:35:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>494</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26913679</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/SivanShemesh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Max is hearing about his uncle, with the same name as he, and the Lightwood-Bane family is going to make a visit.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>HM Prompts 500 words or less [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887823</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Visiting Uncle Max</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for HM prompt: Grave, 500 words or less.</p><p>Disclaimer: The fabulous work belongs to Cassandra Clare, thank you for creating the Shadow world.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alec entered the house, he noticed the bat, his son could not control the magic yet, even though Magnus tried to help him.</p><p> </p><p>Alec smiled when it landed on his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi Maxie,” Alec told him, and then he added, “You are named after my little brother, Max.”</p><p> </p><p>Alec held him, he noticed that the bat kept flapping his wings, he had a feeling that he was going to shift to his own shape, not wishing him to fall, Alec held him.</p><p> </p><p>“Like me?” Max asked his daddy.</p><p> </p><p>“Like you,” Alec replied, and could feel his husband approaching with Rafe as he added, “Yes, Uncle Max.”</p><p> </p><p>“But where is Uncle Max?” Rafe asked, he did not ever met him, he met uncle Jace, and auntie Izzy, no Max.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you think that it will be safe at that age to let them know?” Alec asked his husband.</p><p> </p><p>“They got us.” Magnus replied and kissed his husband on the cheek.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, they have us.” Alec agreed, holding Max in his arms.</p><p> </p><p>“We are going to Uncle Max grave,” Alec told them, and he noticed the saddest faces as they look at him, as he added, “My brother was killed by a bad man when he was nine."</p><p> </p><p>“I remember, Aunt Izzy, telling me about him, how brave he was.” Rafe said as he remembered.</p><p> </p><p>“Brave like my brother, Max?” Rafe asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, but you two, are brave and ours.” Magnus replied.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you have pictures of your brother?” Rafe asked, holding his brother’s hand as Alec put his brother on the ground.</p><p> </p><p>“I have, wait a minute, I’ll look for them.” Alec smiled, excited, it has been awhile since someone beside his siblings asked for Max pictures.</p><p> </p><p>To see that his sons wanted to know more about his dead little brother, it gave him a bittersweet smile, of course, he missed his brother, and their son, Maxie, he never wanted to let him or Rafe stray from him.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you find them?” Magnus asked his husband who did not show up, he guessed that Alexander was still searching.</p><p> </p><p>“I found them, sorry, got lost in thought.” Alec replied</p><p> </p><p>“I know, darling,” Magnus hugged his husband, and then he added, “Come on, let us use the portal, it will be much quicker.”</p><p> </p><p>As they stepped to the graveyard, Alec went to look for Max’ grave, he did not come and visit the grave since the war and their wedding, he always told to himself he’d come and visit, but found it hard to come over to the graveyard.</p><p> </p><p>His children and his husband gave him the strength to be there.</p><p> </p><p>“This is Max’s grave,” Alec told his sons as he knelt besides the grave and started to clean it, “Hey, brother, I want you to meet my sons.”</p><p> </p><p>“Max, Uncle Max, daddy tells me that I am named after you…” Max mumbled as he sat close to his dad.</p><p> </p><p>“Good to finally meet you, Uncle Max.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Would you want another part? Let me know.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>